Eyes of the broken
by xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx
Summary: Kagome Higurashi Taisho, she was a girl that was not accepting anyone near her world except her aniki, Sesshoumaru Taisho and her Imouto Rin Taisho. They enrolled in Ouran academy to avoid the person who made Kagome void of any emotions. KyoXKagXTwins
1. Scar

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Ouran High school Host Club

Chapter 1: Scar

She awoke right after the sun rose through the horizon. Her cold dull eyes scan the room with calculating amber colored orbs. She rose from her bed, she deeply sighed and saunter towards the bathroom. She splashed her face with water, she raised her head only to be face to face with her reflection. She hatefully observed herself until her eyes landed on the scar that began on her right jaw and ended on her left collar bone, her face immediately turned into a disgustful scorn. She shook of the emotion and returned her face into a cold façade.

After the quick shower, she went into her closet and reached for the uniform of her new school. It was a male uniform consisting of a white long sleeve buttoned shirt, navy blue tie, black slacks and a blue-purple long sleeved blazer. Yes, she`s a girl, but the girl`s uniform disgust her enough, those yellow buffy dresses looked like a lump of yellow blob. She wore her uniform and tied her knee-length ebony hair with silver tips into a high ponytail. She exited her room only to be tackled by a girl a year younger than her.

"Anieue! Anieue! Ohayo! Rin is excited for school. Do you think Rin will make friends?" The hyper active girl asked while bouncing up and down.

Her eyes softened and a ghostly smile appeared on her emotionless face.

"Hai imouto, you will make friends." She said while she patted the younger sibling`s head. "Let us go down for breakfast, aniki must be waiting."

They got up, she dusted herself before taking the younger girl`s hands and they went downstairs. They arrived at the dining area. At the center, a male with long silver hair and amber golden eyes reading a newspaper is seated.

"Ohayo aniki." She greeted as she sat down, Rin sat beside her.

"Ohayo imouto, or should I say otouto?" He greeted back.

"I think I might enjoy watching the foolish ningens treating me like a boy." She replied with a hint of boredom.

One butler arrived and served them their foods. After finishing their meals, they headed for school. Unlike those snobbish rich mortals, they enjoyed walking. They are yokai so the distance is not a problem. They walked slowly, Rin on her right clutching her hand and Sesshoumaru at the left.

About 30 minutes of walking and they arrived at the prestigious Ouran academy. Upon entering the school gates, they harvested a huge amount of stares. Rin nervously tugged her hand, sensing her nervousness, she pulled her closer and glared at those staring at her little sister.

`Aniki, this is annoying.' She said in her head

`Don't worry imouto, it is only a habit of ningens to stare, although I find it highly frustrating as well'

She closed their mind link and continue to stride gracefully at the office to take their schedules and classes. When they arrived, they saw a lady in her mid twenties sitting at the center of the desk.

"I am here to take our schedules" Sesshoumaru said coldly. The lady only looked at them and smiled seductively.

"How about I give you a tour around the school?" She flirts.

"It is not needed." Sesshoumaru replied.

"But I insi-" Kagome smashed her hand on the desk successfully breaking them in half before glaring coldly at the flirt.

"Cease your useless blabbering and give me and my siblings what we came here for." She said coldly.

The lady gulped in fear and shakingly handed the papers. Kagome took it from her hands not sparing her a glance. They left the room and scanned the paper.

"It seems we all have the same classes." Kagome stated.

"But anieue, you and Sesshou-nii are twins so it is right that you two have the same classes, but Rin is younger than you two so why do I have the same classes as you?"

"This Sesshoumaru is not letting her youngest imouto alone with foolish ningens."

"That is right Rin, we cannot let you out of our sight. So here, we will be triplets instead of siblings." Kagome stated while patting the young girl`s head. Rin`s face brightened.

"Yay! I wont have to be alone, Sesshou-nii and anie- I mean Gome-nii will be with me all day!"

The cold twins smiled fondly at their little treasure. They walked until they reached the classroom they are assigned with.

Before knocking, Kagome sighed heavily. "Wish me luck not to slaughter this ningens." She knocked.

A teacher opened the door and smiled noticing they are the transfer students.

"Class! We have transfer students, so treat them nicely!" The teacher said before signaling them to enter the room. As soon as they stepped inside the room, the room roared in squeals and Kagome cant help it but winced at the noise the female ningens are making.

"I am Sesshoumaru Higurashi-Taisho." The girls stared at her aniki with hearts on their eyes.

`Aniki, I don't like the stares they are giving to our person.'

`Calm down imouto, there is no need to shed blood' Sesshoumaru then closed their mind link. Kagome sighed before introducing herself.

"I am Kagome Higurashi-Taisho." The girls and surprisingly, some boys stared at her with the same intensity they stared at her aniki. She mentally shuddered.

"Hello! My name is Rin Higurashi-Taisho, nice to meet you!" She flashed them a smile, the boys erupt in roars and stared at her imouto. Sesshoumaru and Kagome growled before glaring at the males.

"As you can see they are triplets so treat them nicely."The teacher said.

Kagome snorted at the mere thought of interacting with humans.

"You may take the vacant seats at the back."

Kagome ended up seating in front of a female wearing a brown sweater and thick glasses. Rin sat beside her and Sesshoumaru beside Rin.

The class started without Kagome listening to every word their teacher said.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The class ended and Kagome is alone. Her aniki was called out of their class to attend a business meeting and Rin was nowhere to be seen, probably playing.

She sighed and started walking, she was so deep down in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone collided with her. She looked down and found the female sitting in front of her landed on her butt.

"Im teribbly sorry." The female apologized. Kagome raised a delicate brow.

"It is I that not paying attention, so why are you apologizing?"

The female appeared shock before smiling.

"Oh, apologizing is necessary even if I am not the one at fault, it may seem rude." Kagome was surprised to see a ningen with such wisdom. She bent down and started picking the books the female human sprawled. While they were cleaning up the mess, the female asked her a question that caught her of guard.

"Ne, Taisho-san. Why are you so lonely?" Kagome stiffened at the question before looking at the human with visibly surprised eyes.

"I may not be in the position to say this but, please do think that there are numerous reason to be happy like, you have loving siblings and even if I don't know you much, but I know you are a kind and loving person." She smiled once more.

Kagome`s eyes softened which only happen if she was with her siblings.

`I cannot believe that a mere human can see through my mask.' A ghostly smile appeared on her face.

"Kagome" She said.

"Hm?" The human asked

"I want you to call me Kagome." She replied.

The human seems surprised at the moment but smiled anyways.

"Then I want you to call me Haruhi. And I know we will be good friends."

`Friends huh?' Kagome thought.

She nodded and asked Haruhi, where she was headed.

"Im trying to find some place to study, but all the library are so noisy." Haruhi said

"Damn rich bastards." Kagome said. Haruhi giggled.

"Follow me, I will find you a place to study."

"it`s all right Kagome-kun." Haruhi said, blushing slightly at the use of Kagome`s name.

"Then at least let me be your company." Kagome said.

They walked through hallways until they ended up in front of the third music room.

"I think this is better than nothing."

Kagome noticed the six presence of humans inside the room, before she can even warn Haruhi about it, she already opened the door. Kagome flinch at the strong scent of roses, the scent is so strong for her sensitive nose.

"Welco- oh, it`s only boys." A twin auburn haired humans said.

"Welcome to our Host club!" A blonde human said.

"Ho-host club?" Haruhi stuttered while Kagome stood there as calm as ever.

"It seems that the one with the brown hair is the commoner scholar Haruhi Fujioka and the transfer student Kagome Higurashi-Taisho." A boy with glasses said. Kagome and his eyes clashed in a minute before Kagome broke the glance.

"Oh! You have to be a studious commoner to pass the test!" The blond said.

"But we didn't expect them to be gays." The twin said. Kagome let a growl escaped her throat.

"G-gay? Wait, we are certainly not g-" before she could finish the idiotic blond cut her off.

"So, what type do you fancy? The loli-shota type?" He pointed at a small blond

`cute.' She thought.

"Silent type?" He pointed at a tall brunette.

"Devil type?" The twins pose.

"Cool type?" He pointed at the one with glasses.

"Or…" He walked near them and took their hands.

"Or do you fancy m-" He cringed at the pain that shot up his right hand.

"Remove yourself from our persons if you cherish you arms." She said coldy that the host club including the demon lord shuddered at the tone.

The blonde came running and hid behind the sofa.

"Kagome-kun,"Haruhi said.

"What is it Haruhi?" She asked

"N-nothing. I think we should leave." Haruhi said.

"I agree." As they walked towards the exit, Haruhi slipped onto a banana peel and crashed into a green vase and ended up breaking it.

"Oh, no. we plan to sell that at an auction." The twins said.

"A-ano, ab-about p-paying this." Haruhi asked nervously.

"Will you be able to? It worth 8 hundred million yen." The twins asked.

Kagome walked near in front of the twins and handed them a gold card.

"This is more than enough." The twin stood there only staring at the card that was flauntly displayed in front of them.

"K-kagome-kun, there is really no need to spend a ridiculously high amount of money. It is after all, my fault." Haruhi said.

"Then," The blond said. "If your in Rome, do what the romans do. From now on, you are the host club`s dog!"

"D-dog?" Kagome sighed.

"If Haruhi`s doing it, I`ll help her out." Kagome said.

"But Kago-" "Shussh Haruhi, this is my decision." Haruhi sighed in defeat.

Suddenly, the door burst open revealing a panting Rin.

"Anie- I mean Gome-nii! Rin was looking everywhere for you."

The host club stared at Rin. "Stop staring at my imouto or lose your eyes." The host club gulped but obeyed, they don't want their eyes out of its sockets.

"Forgive me imouto, I was merely observing the school." The host club was surprised that Kagome has a soft tone while talking to his sister.

"No don't worry aniki!" She looked at the host club before pointing at the blond.

"Aniki, I don't like that one, he stink the stench of roses, it hurts my nose." The twins burst out laughing and the blond cried beside the one with the glasses.

Kagome crouch low and whispered something to Rin. "We are yokais so we have more sensitive noses than humans, that's the reason they cant smell him." Rin formed an `o' shape on her mouth.

"And you must be Rin Higurashi-Taisho, the youngest one in the Taisho triplets?" the shadow lord asked.

"Hai! And who are you guys?"

"My name is Kyoya Ootori, I am the vise president of host club. This is Tamaki Suoh, the president or king of the club. The twins are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. The tall one is Morinozuka Takahashi. The small one is Haninozuka Mitsukuni." Rin smiled at Hunny, Hunny blushed a cute shade of pink.

"Come imouto, Haruhi. It`s time to go home." Kagome said while taking Rin`s hand.

"H-hai. Kyoya-san, we`ll start the job tomorrow. Ja." Haruhi said. As soon as they went outside the school and bid Haruhi goodbye, Rin opened a mind link.

`Ne, anieue, that`s the first time you acknowledge a human. May I know why?'

`She saw through my mask, and she`s the first one to make friends with this Kagome.'

'hehe, you sound like aniki.'

`hn.'

They stroll down streets quietly enjoying each other`s company.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

HELLO! DID YOU LIKE IT? I MADE IT WHILE TRAVELING SO SOME OF IT ARE A LITTLE CONFUSING….

-xXBlackXRoseXLustXx- signing out!

~JA NE!


	2. Red

Disclaimer: IY AND OHSHC IS NOT MINE! ALTHOUGH I WISH I DO SO I CAN SHIP KYOYA AND THE TWINS ON A DESERTED AREA WITH ME! AND PET SESSHY`S FLUFFY TAIL TO MY HUGE OTAKU`S HEART CONTENT!

Warning: sorry if I jumble the episodes, im kinda confuse.

REAL WARNING!: A DARK AND VENGEFUL KAGOME…. 0_0;

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 2: Red

"_N-No please stop! I`m sorry! It won`t happen again, I promise!" she cried as she felt every slash of the thorn whip dug through her flesh._

"_This will remind you to not speak lies to your mother." Scarlet eyes filled with mirth watched in sick fascination as he brought his whip down the child`s back._

"_I-It`s not me! I swear, I never told Okaa-san!" Tears poured out of her eyes as she felt another slash._

"_So you`re making me a liar?" her eyes widened as the familiar smell of miasma made itself known in the room._

"_N-no! I never sa- AHHHHHHHHH!" the tremendous pain entered her being as miasma forced it`s way inside her wound before entering her system._

"_I will broke you every way I can. Remember that Ka-go-me."_

Amber crimson eyes snapped open as sweat dripped down her brows. She bolted out of the couch before looking around frantically around the room.

No red eyes.

No purple veil of poisonous smoke.

No blood.

Only blobs of yellow.

"Are you alright Kagome-kun?" The rest of the host club looked at the distraught host.

Putting her mask back into place, she elegantly sat down once more. She crossed her legs while she hung her right elbow at the couch`s top.

"Hn."

"KYAAAAAAAA!" the yellow blobs squealed.

"So cold!"

"So cool!"

"**SO BEAUTIFUL!" ** was all she heard before several thumps could be heard.

She sighed in annoyance as she stared at the passed out cows. It`s her first time as a host but it`s already frustrating. At least she didn't need to use such embarrassing lies to please the cows. All she did was to lay down the couch, put her arms behind her head, crossed her legs and basically sleep. Voila! You have yellow cows literally flying in Nirvana.

'_Where is Haruhi by the way?'_ as if on cue, the said girl entered the room with coffee`s put in a paper bag. She stood up before making her way to help the girl.

(Can you just enter the scene where they tried the coffee and unto Ayakanoji`s insult.)

Her gold eyes narrowed towards the impudent girl. She walked until she was directly in front of the bitch.

"Let`s make this clear you Ama," (A.N: that means BETCH!) she leaned a little closer but deeply regretted it when the scent of arousal hit her like a speeding gorilla hellbent on getting a banana. (A.N: didn't know where that came from.. 0_0;..)

"Try doing something funny to Haruhi." She formed her fists in front of the girl`s face as she cracked her knuckles to give emphasis on her threat. "I`ll rip your voicebox before sending it down your nose while I-.. well, long story short. I`ll beat you so hard that even if you use all of that dirty money you and your family have, you can never fix that already hideous face of yours." She stood straighter before walking away from the emotionally stricken girl. (A.N: TAKE THAT YOU RED HAIRED SONOVA BETCH!)

(Haruhi`s transformation. And the fountain incident…HEY! You cant blame me! Im doing chapters for my other stories nonstop, and this is the fifth already.. I cant even feel half of my fingers now.)

Kagome stepped out of the corner she was leaning on to block the elmo girl`s path.

"What did I say about bothering Haruhi?" she said in a calm but deadly voice that made the desperate bitch shiver. She grabbed an arm before slamming the red head on the wall, hard.

"Listen here closely you lame excuse of a human." Once again, she nearly gagged when the scent of arousal bathed the girl`s scent.

"One more advance towards Haruhi and you`re good as dead." She harshly, as harshly as she could, cupped the girls cheek, making sure putting enough force to hurt the girl but with enough slack to prevent leaving evidence.

"This is my last warning. Think before you move girl, or you`ll found your family living on the streets." She swiftly stood up before turning around the corner.

"Well, that seems harsh." A smooth voice said. Kagome stopped walking, but neither turned around to face her intruder knowing who is it already.

"The bitch will deserve anything I`ll throw at her if she doesn't stop soon from abusing Haruhi." She coldly replied back.

"Hm." Kyoya hummed in agreement while leaning on the shadows. But the next statement Kagome said made him a little jealous, he himself was not sure as to why.

"No one hurt what is mine."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kagome narrowed her crimson golden eyes as she heard the Ayakoji? Or was it Ayakoni? Designate Haruhi.

`_The human harlot seems to be stupider than I though.`_ she gritted her teeth when she saw the whore taunt Haruhi.

She stood up from the couch leaving her customers confused. It took all of herself control to prevent her eyes leaking complete crimson the moment she saw Ayakanoji pulled Haruhi on top of herself.

`_Maybe she`ll learn with a broken jaw or two.`_ she murderously though. She was about to pounce on the red head when a gentle hand gripped her own. Turning her head unto her restrainer, she sent him a warning glare completely telling him to `back-off`.

Kyoya was surprised when he saw her normal crimson, golden stained eyes, turned into pure crimson, golden shade completely lost. But all of those thoughts were flushed down the drain when he felt how Kagome`s cold hand fitted exactly right unto his warm ones.

`_His hand were to soft and delicate for a man.` _he began his line of though. `_And it's a perfect fit inside my-` _his eyes widened. _`What the heck am I thinking!`_

"I said let go." Came Kagome`s cold voice.

"Ie," he began. "Look." He pointed at the now running red head. "Tamaki got it all under control."

Kagome managed to calm down a little. She warily glanced down the hand enclosing hers, kinda liking the sensation.

"*sigh* Fine." She grumbled.

"Now.." Kyoya glanced down at her. "Can I have my hand back?" She inwardly smirk as the shadow lord`s pale cheeks darken in color. He hastily excused himself away from the smirking host.

(once again, im tired of typing soooo…. Enter the part where they found out Haruhi`s a girl…)

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

*#*# The next day #*#*

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah. How horrible."

"Maybe they deserve it."

"Too bad for them."

Kyoya stared at the females who was chattering quietly. He wont admit it either, but he was curious as a fox.

"Excuse me ladies." He asked in a smooth voice that made the girls melt like a pile of goo.

"Y-yes Ootori-sama?" replied the girl meekly.

"I`ve been hearing about rumors, mind telling me what`s that about?"

The girls expression were suddenly mixed with fear and pity.

"Yesterday, the Ayakanoji estate suddenly went bankrupt, thus, making them sell they`re company to an organization unknown to any one." One of the girls said.

"The Ayakanoji family were now living who knows where." The other continue.

"It was also said that only a black rose and a card with the buyers name are the only identification of whom made the elite family bankrupt."

An image of black and silver quickly passed through Kyoya`s sharp mind.

"And may I know the name?"

"If I heard correctly.." Trailed of the blonde. "I think it`s…"

"_Kage of the Death Shadow Bringers…"_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A/N: bwahahahahahaha! TAKE THAT YOU INSUFFURABLE BETCH!

Ja ne!~~


	3. Reunion

A/N: THIS 3RD CHAPTER OF EYES OF THE BROKEN IS SOLELY DEDICATED TO Kyuubi Lil Sis! TNX FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!

_**ATTENTION!: I CHANGED KAGOME`S EYES! INSTEAD OF AMBER, ITS CRIMSON WITH FEW SPECKS OF GOLD! K?**_

#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

Chapter 3: Reunion

'_At last. At long last. I finally found you.'_

_Pain filled crimson/golden orbs stared at strained blue ones pleadingly. She knew her mother loves her, but she knew her mother loves him more._

"_Kagome-chan, please." Her mother breathed out dejectedly._

"_All I want is for you to tell me the truth." She stared at her mother with hurt eyes. She`s not the one who was lying, the man standing beside her mother was. She was asked about the cause of her jagged scars when her mother accidentally saw them._

"_I fell down and there was a rock in the way." She gave in. The triumphant look on his step-father`s eyes shook her to the core. _

"_I know that you and Naraku started on the wrong side of the foot but, it's not an enough reason to blame him for your injuries." Her mother softly admonished._

"_How about you check on Rin first, me and Kagome will talk for a while." She seemed hesitant to leave her alone._

'_Don't leave me here kaa-san!' she chanted inside her head_

"_Go on Izayoi. We'll be fine." He used his blasted 'kind' smile once again._

"_Ok." Was Izayoi`s soft reply._

_Kagome felt all blood ran cold in her veins the moment the huge oak doors closed. _

_Sesshomaru bit his lip so hard that it drew blood as he watched Naraku mercilessly tortured his other half. Her cries rang loud inside his head that it made him dizzy as he peeked through the small hole between the rooms. He was the one who told their mother about the scars in hope that their mother would finally snap out of the trance the spider casted upon her. But sadly, it backfired. Their mother never believed in them, she rather listened to the sweet nothings the blasted spider told her than the pained cries her eldest daughter cried for her._

_At that moment, something inside of Sesshomaru snapped. His amber eyes grew hard and cold. Hate was the only emotion being displayed through as he silently vowed to never depend on their sires again._

_He would protect his siblings even if it costs him his own life._

#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

"What the?" she heard Haruhi mumbled beside her. A brow was raised when she saw the jungle like scenario they were witnessing inside the host club.

"Ahh! KIREI!" Rin, who was propped on Kagome`s shoulder, squealed (Rin is a year younger than the twins by the way. But she`s the same height as hunny.).

On the other hand, Kagome scowled, due to her being a shadow inu yokai, she prefers cool places, her vision was already hazy due to the scalding temperature. But it seems that Rin was enjoying her stay so she grudgingly complied.

Why oh why is she the only shadow yokai in the family? Damn you, you old coot. Kagome`s late father; Inutaisho, was a pure silver inu yokai while Izayoi was a rare kage inu. Unfortunately, she was the only one with their mother`s blood.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The twins watched Kagome closely. Lately, they kept on seeing him tugging his tie lose and they noticed that his normal cool countenance looked a little more disheveled than usual..

Not that their watching him or something. (-_-;)

"Ne, Hikaru."

"Doushite Kaoru?"

"Something`s wrong with Kagome."

"Yeah, he seems to be more irritable than normal." Hikaru replied while watching Kagome shed his blazer and rolled up his sleeves.

The twins approached the silent host only to notice his face flush while tiny beads of sweats made its presence on his brows.

"Yo, Kagome." Said host glance at the two with a glare. The twins flinched but stayed nonetheless.

"Hn?" the annoyed host asked.

"You-" began Hikaru

"Ok?" finished Kaoru.

Kagome glared at the twins. Curse their blasted observation skills! In hopes of avoiding the kitsune like siblings, she hastily stood up, much to her overheated brain`s dismay. Her surroundings tipped, her sighting went blurry and she suddenly found herself falling.

"KAGOME!" were the last pair of voices she heard before her youki forcefully shut her body down to cool off.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Pairs of stark obsidian and gleaming ambers bore holes into the flushed males form. Currently, after the heat fiasco with Kagome,- who was caught by Mori before he could hit the ground.- the hosts learnt from Rin that Kagome _despises _anything hot or stuffy, due to her unusual heritage.

Said male was still unconscious and was panting heavily as the younger girl left to call their aniki for assistance. They watched as Tamaki, once more, laid a damp towel on the unconscious host`s sweaty forehead and cant help but to feel a little resentful…

And they have no idea why.

Silently, they simply strode over the panting host and pretended to check on Tamaki instead.

"_**Ne tono.." **_the twins said.

"Yes?" Tamaki responded.

"Wont Kagome get-" Hikaru started

"-mad for you touching him?" Kaoru finished. Tamaki`s face remained passive and calm, much to the twins and Kyoya`s shock.

"I don't care." Tamaki uncharacteristically stated with seriousness the hosts rarely saw.

Woah, and boy it aint helped about the fact that the hosts were suffering an unknown, -not to mention new- urge to choke the princely co-host.

"Ugh.." the silent grunt made the four host snapping their necks so hard they swore they heard a crack towards the squirming host..

Murky carmine orbs opened through lashes, still hazy and completely unaware.

"Daijobou ka?" Tamaki asked gently, not using his exaggerated persona for once. Instead of slapping the sense out of the king, in which the twins and Kyoya were desperately wished he would, they were proven wrong when the indifferent host merely mumbled a foreign name..

"Mi..roku?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_9 yr. old _(180 yrs in yokai span.)_ Kagome was currently crying behind the bushes as her torn uchikake clung to her wet body. Her step siblings; Kagura and Onigumo, pushed her down the lake behind their recent abode._

_She cant understand. Why? Why does Naraku hurt her? Why does her step siblings bully her? She`s been a good girl right? Always doing her chores and looking out for her younger siblings; Rin and Hakudoshi.. so why? Did she do something bad?_

_Her yokai senses failed to notice the sound of tabi approaching her hunched form. The moment she was kept aware, it was too late. Her arms were twisted painfully behind her and the distinct smell of alcohol and bile reached her sensitive nose.._

"'_Ell, why`ve got 'ir?" a slurred voice said._

"_Hanashite!" she cried. Her pale carmine/amber eyes wide with fear as the man grabbed her wrist. She knew that yokai were supposed to be far more superior than ningens, but she was far too kind to do such thing.. _

_Silent tears ran down her cheeks as the drunk man gripped her wrist painfully. As she readied for the worst, the sound of staff hitting skull reached her elfen ears._

"_Daijobou ka?" oddly enough, the said question was asked with a smooth voice underlaying an equally soft voice. Opening her pale carmine/amber orbs which was darkening by the minute leaving it crimson stained gold, she saw a man decked in purple garbs and stark obsidian tresses. An after image covered the man until purple turned into navy and black turned into fine gold. Only gleaming violet orbs remained._

_The same eyes she learned to admire. And secretly loved.._

"_Mi..roku?" _

"Mi..roku?" two voices, one innocent and small while the other was deep and alluring, resonated together.

"EH?" the obnoxious twins' voices woke the half asleep Kagome completely awake. Bolting up, she brushed the small sting she felt on her forehead off as she stared at the cringing host on the ground with wide crimson eyes. Aside from the fact that she accidentally head butted Tamaki with sheer force, she cant believe that the person she was so pissed at was the thing she was looking for.

The same flirty voice.

Same flamboyant nature.

Same family issues.

The exact replica of those pure purple that shined with life.

The pieces were one by one fitting their places until Kagome`s mind click with recognition.

'_At last. At long last. I finally found you.' _Standing up rigidly, the twins and Kyoya inwardly cheered for the reason that the most awaited pounding of the great king will finally commenced. Although, what happened shook the hosts along with the other members and customers into silence.

Tamaki closed his eyes for the incoming pain. But instead, he felt slender arms that he was sure didn't belong to a male, encircle his shoulders as silky stray of tresses brushed his cheeks. As he caught up to what was happening, his eyes widened in pure shock as Kyoya`s board crack in pressure while Hunny`s cake fell on the ground.

What. The. Fuck?

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

IF YOU ARE CONFUSED, THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT A LITTLE KNOWLEDGE ABOUT KAGOME`S PAST.. AND INSTEAD OF INUYASHA, HER UNREQUEINTED LOVE WAS MIROKU WHO WAS TAMAKI`S INCARNATION… OR SO SHE THOUGHT.. *WINK* *WINK*

A/N: OK FOLKS! IM REALLY SORRY BECAUSE IM SO LAZY! BUT, I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST THIS EARLIER BUT DAMN IT! I GOT INTO SOME KIND OF ACCIDENT AND I GOT OUT FROM IT WITH A SPRAINED ANKLE AND A DISLOCATED WRIST..

SO SUE ME IF I DECIDED TO SUDDENLY WENT HIATUS..

**DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT A REVIEW!**

~JA NE!


	4. Kiss

SOOOOOO! I UPDATED MY BEAUTIFUL LUSTERS~! ENJOY THE EYES OF THE BROKEN CHAPTER 4~!

#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

Chapter 4: Kiss

'_Haruhi, did you just called me pretty?'_

_Kagome zipped through the forest with a splitting grin on her youthful face. Ignoring how her uchikake was fairing against the leaves and stems as she run using her yokai speed towards the direction of her beloved is, her crimson eyes gleamed and excitement._

'_Miroku-sama will be so surprised!' she thought in glee. _

_Recently, she had hit her first growth spurt and was now in a body of a teenager, leaving her façade of a ten year old. She giggled, now she could offer her beloved monk to be her life mate since she had reached the right age._

_Then, a frown overcame her features when Hakudoshi`s words rang inside her head._

'_Nee-sama, I saw the Houshi doing things with the taijiya.. Things that are meant for mates, as I know.' What did he mean? Was Miroku seeing Sango?_

_No, of course not.. Sango knew that she was in love with Miroku right? Hakudoshi mustve mistaken. She, no, THEY would never hurt or betray her right?_

_Right?_

_Shaking her doubts aside, she caught scent of her Houshi and grinned.. She took one more sniff and froze._

_Kagome`s eyes widened at the unmistakable scent of sweat and love making on the air. Feeling her voice hitching up her throat, she masked her presence and shakily walked towards the clearing where moans and groans came from._

_Her newly awakened beast stirred from the anger, hurt, jealousy and sadness she felt. Tears brimmed as she watched the two lovers intimately explored each other`s body, moans coming in between._

_A whimper escaped her lips and both stiffen and looked at her direction. Crimson met with horrified purple and russet._

_Both scrambled off of each other, struggling to cover their nakedness. Miroku looked at her face and cringed at the hurt expression on the yokai hime`s face._

"_K-Kagome.." Sango began but a pained howl interrupted her, cutting off her excuse of betrayal._

_Kagome lost her battle with her beast and it forced its way to resurface. Both humans watched as a black veil of undiluted youki burst forth her body, covering her raging form._

_Not a moment later, a massive black Inu stood towering over the two shocked ningens. She resembles her big brother greatly, albeit the white of her eyes had turned blue while huge irises stayed red._

_Kagome`s beast looked at the two and snarled._

_They will pay for hurting its mistress._

#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

"To all little lambs who have gathered here tonight at the Ouran Host Club dance party.." Tamaki, who was clad in a pristine white suit with a purple tie announced in front of the wide array of females.

"Welcome.." He bowed low, the same time the majestic chandeliers lightened and the orchestra started playing. The females clapped in amazement, clad in all kinds of gowns and dresses.

At the grand stair case, all members of the host club stood in a straight line and bowed as well. All of them were wearing suits, even Kagome who was ordered by Tamaki to wear a stark white coat and slacks partnered with a black undershirt and a blood red tie.

The twins and Kyoya wondered thou.. How in the world did Tamaki managed to put Kagome in the said suit without broking a jaw or two?

"We wish for you to enjoy this dance with all of our host club members." Kyoya announced in which the females replied with claps and cheers.

"Also, to the lady who displays the best dance to the guest who is chosen as the queen tonight..You shall receive a warm kiss from our king on your cheek." Kyoya finalized.

To emphasize the challenge, Tamaki offered a wink and a flying kiss that caused almost half of the female population into fainting.

Haruhi, on the otherhand, has a deadpanned expression on her face as she watched the cows faint and squeal.

"**Haruhi, you don't look too enthusiastic." **The twins teased the crossdressing host.

Kagome yawned and stucked his hands on his pockets. She only attented because HE forced her too.

"Im not used to this… As far dance parties are concerned. I've only been to the bon-odori in the neighborhood."

"I wouldn't call that dance party at all." Kyoya interjected before continuing.. "Well, at least have a taste of the food here.. it could be a treat."

"A treat huh?" Kagome watched amused as Haruhi fell into a cute trance.

"Like.. Ootoro?" Lightning strikes at the background and Kyoya`s pen broke under pressure.

Tamaki jumped down and the twins began cuddling the poor female to death.

"Kyoya! Get us some Ootoro quick!" He ordered the bespectacled host who was one step ahead of him.

Kagome, seeing Haruhi`s discomfort pried the twins away.

"Let her go." He coldly ordered and the twins immediately obeyed.

"Arigato Kago-" Haruhi was cut off when Kagome himself hugged her from behind.

"Don't worry, Haruhi.. Ootoro is on the way" Kagome uncharacteristically teased.

"Kagome-kun, not you too?!"

#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

The dance began and the dance floor was jampacked by the female dancing with the hosts.

Hunny signaled Tamaki the moment he saw Kanako dancing with Haruhi.

"Operation, START!" Tamaki ordered.

The twins immediately sprinted to where Haruhi was and took her away from the shocked Kanako.

"Kidnapping?" Kanako asked with a sweatdrop.

Meanwhile, Kagome watched silently as Mori deposited Haruhi by the twins who pushed a dress to Haruhi and pushed said girl into the changing room.

As Haruhi was busy dressing, Kyoya was telling her the instruction for their operation.

"An accident will heat things up.. Listen Haruhi, your time limit is the twenty minutes before the climax of the party We`ve already called out Mr. Suzushima to the designated classroom." Haruhi came out wearing a dress. Kagome might say so himself that she looked adorable.

"Make sure to get his true feelings out ne?" Hunny bubbly asked Haruhi who was getting dolled up by the twins.

"**Well, we`re still feeling insecure since this is our lord`s strategy plan."**

And speak of the devil and came he will.

"Hey, how can you all stay back here?!" Tamaki yelled but was frozen immediately by the sight of Haruhi..

Kagome pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Haruhi.

"Nice work, Hikaru, Kaoru." He mumbled as he tilted Haruhi by the chin, successfully making her blush.

The twins blushed as well at the cold host`s praise and felt pride bubbled up by their chests.

Haruhi began walking when the worst case scenario happened.

She tripped.

With a pained yelp, Haruhi began her descent at the floor when Kagome caught her safely.

"Daijobou ka, Haruhi?" The concern on Kagome`s eyes made the normally impassive female to blush,

"Im Oka- Ittai!" Haruhi winced when a sharp pain shot through her ankle.

"Tsk.. She sprained her ankle." Kagome tsked.

"My, seems that she won't be able to conduct the act then." Kyoya stated.

"Who in the world decided to make Haruhi heels in the first place?" Kagome calmly asked despite the fire sparking in his carmine eyes.

The twins pointed at each other and cringed.

"MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki exaggeratedly howled. He started fussing at Haruhi and said girl sighed.

She couldn't help but feel bad.. She certainly was the fault now that the mission was a failed one. Feeling the hand on her head, she looked at Kagome and marveled how ethereal he really is.

Wait a minute.

"Kagome-kun!" All host looked at Haruhi in question.

Kagome did NOT liked the look on the younger females eyes but nodded in recognition nonetheless.

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"Kagome-kun, take my place!" Time seems to froze at Haruhi`s choice of words. Tamaki paled, fearing that his daughter might get hurt by the normally violent host.

On the sidelines, Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyoya inwardly cheered Haruhi for her marvelous idea.

Kagome did something that they never dreamed of seeing before.

He chuckled.

"IYAAA! SOMEONE`S IS GOING TO DIE!" Tamaki yelled who was bopped by the twins in return.

"Haruhi, do you think Im fit for the job?" Kagome decide to humor her favorite human companion despite the foreboding sense in her stomach.

Haruhi adorably nodded in return.

"And why is that?" Kagome asked, amused by the sudden darkening of Haruhi`s pale cheeks.

"Well,, you`re really beautifull.. And.. Yeah."

"…."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Haruhi, did you just call me pretty?" the yokai asked highly amused by the girl`s bluntness.

Once again, Haruhi nodded.

"Very well."

"_**WHAT!?"**_

#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

Kyoya, being an intelligent boy didn't expect such sudden events to happen.

Such as this.

"What? You`re going to stay there all day?" He gulped visibly as he looked at the face brush held in between his fingers.

'_Damn those twins!' _The moment Kagome stepped out wearing his hair down and a silver dress, the twin excused themselves hurriedly not letting anyone into seeing their red beet faces.

Kyoya, on the otherhand, has a tight leash over his emotions and settled on three shades of red instead.

And now here he is. Having been forced into dolling Kagome up.

Damn.

"You know, this is a waste of time." Kagome stood up but Kyoya gripped both of his shoulder and made a move to push him down.

Tough luck Kyoya.

"What exactly are you trying to doing?" Kagome teased the bespectacled boy who flushed in return.

"Just sit down Kagome." Kyoya exasperatedly instructed the smirking host.

Honestly, he`s acting like he`s not himself. Looking at the array of makeup, he shrugged and took a sit infront of Kagome.

Better get this done.

#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

Kagome sighed once again as she watched the two dance infront of practically the whole school.

"I haven't punished you two yet." The twins stiffened as both looked at Kagome who was now back in her male form.. Thankfully…. Or not.

"Haruhi, is your ankle okay?" He asked the much smaller female who smiled at his concern.

"Hai! I had it bandage and it didn't hurt so much like before." He lifted up a hand and patted the female who giggled in return.

"Good to know." Unknown to the two, the twins were watching them with an unreadable expression.

"I hereby declare! The queen of this dance party, is the lovely miss Kanako-chan!" Tamaki announced and was replied by cheers.

"And the price will be handed to Fujioka Haruhi!" Tamaki gaped while the twins merely shrugged in return.

"Kyoya-senpai said that an accident will spice up the end." The grinning Hitachiins replied with banana peels on hands.

Kagome helped Haruhi descent the stairs, stepping over the banana she knew the twins had purposely putted.

"Maa~ Maybe this is Haruhi-chan`s first kiss?" Hunny innocently asked. Tamaki paled and started sprinting toward Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki, being an idiot that he is, stepped on the banana peel.

"GAHHHH!" Kagome turned around to see Tamaki barreling at her with the ferocity of a bullet train.

He instinctively opened her arms to catch the flying blonde who toppled at him, sending them both into the ground..

The effect was instantaneous.

Silence swallowed the whole clearing. Kyoya`s pen snapped even more brutally. Hikaru and Kaoru smashed the pillar by their fists. Hunny guffawed. Mori blushed. And of course, Haruhi stared at the scene infront of her in pure shock.

Tamaki was sprawled on top of Kagome who had his hands on the blonde`s waist. Kagome was equally shocked at the happening and was still shell shocked especially if something soft was pressed up against his lips and it didn't help that Tamaki was equally dazed to notice.

"_**Tamaki! Tono!" **_

#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

XD!


	5. Authors Note! GOMEN!

**AUTHOR`S NOTE!**

Okay guys.. This is NOT a chapter.. And I`m sorry for that.. I just want to notify you, my Lusters, that the reason of my late updates were the hectic schedule of mine..

One of those are making a doujinshi for this.. YES PEOPLE! Eyes of the Broken has an official doujin! Well, I planned The Cold Miko first but Eyes of the broken went ahead instead…

So for those who want to see it…. Well, I only have the first two pages published but anyway, my deviant account`s link is on my profile..

WARNING!: This is my FIRST doujin so take it easy on me…

~Black Rose out~!


	6. Gomen

**Im sorry guys..**

_I don't want you Lusters to know my reason so I will make this farewell brief.._

_Life`s been hard for me these days and as you can probably see, Im struggling with my life as a Black Rose and as Fuyuki(my pseudo name)… I don't want you guys craning your necks for an update so I`ll give you guys a heads up…_

_I, Black Rose Lust, will go Hiatus.._

_I don't know for how long or how short but base on my problem, I guess you guys will have to wait pretty long.. Im seriously disappointed at my decision but it has to happen.._

_I want to clear my life nefore taking up the title of Black Rose again._

_But don't worry! I`ll come back.. I __**promise.. **__Just wait for me.._

_With much Love, Black Rose~_


End file.
